(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bread molders.
(2) Prior Art
A bread molder for working dough pieces normally includes a feed chute through which the dough pieces are fed manually to be received between a pair of rapidly counter-rotating sheeting rollers in adjustably spaced relationship. These sheeting rollers press and flatten the dough piece which is fed from them to an arrangement of driven belts between which the dough is worked by being rapidly rolled and compressed before being discharged to a catch tray.
Two smaller dough pieces may be fed simultaneously to the sheeting rollers to be worked for the purpose of making bread rolls. If shell rolls are required, elongated fingers of dough are fed lengthwise to the sheeting rollers and, after these have been flattened by the rollers they are rolled up spirally and discharged from the machine in this form for baking.
It is often difficult to feed the dough fingers sufficiently accurately to the rollers to ensure good results, and there is the danger that in feeding them the operator may catch his fingers between the rollers, and suffer a severe accident as a result.